The objective of this planning grant is to make possible an evaluation of the efficacy of negative pions produced in the Los Alamos Meson Physics Facility for the treatment of cancer in human beings. In order to attain this end, it is necessary that preclinical animal experiments be made in order to acquire information regarding the biological effects of negative pions concomitantly with the development of rational plans for clinical trials; preclinical experiments must be accomplished wherever negative pions are available prior to the availability of a high flux beam from LAMPF. As a part of a national commitment to the conquest of cancer, a Regional Cancer Center is being planned at the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center which will have special responsibilities relating to the clinical trials. Consensus among Radiation Therapists and other Oncologists will be required in the elaboration of protocols for clinical trials, as well as provision of assurance for continued input from interested scientists and physicians throughout the country. It is probable that select committees of clinicians interested in specific varieties of cancer will be called upon to monitor and evaluate trials as these become appropriate. LAMPF will constitute an additional new source of radioisotopes, and planning is to be accomplished relative to their application in Biology and Medicine. A program in Radiopharmacy and Clinical Training Programs in Oncology are contemplated.